


Happy Halloween 5: The Dead Of The Day

by Carliro



Series: Happy Halloween [5]
Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Book of Life (2014), Coco (2017), Coraline - All Media Types, Las Leyendas | Legend Quest (Cartoon), ParaNorman (2012)
Genre: Day of the Dead, Drama, F/M, Halloween, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 15:46:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12585228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carliro/pseuds/Carliro
Summary: Our heroes face their greatest threat. Will they survives?





	Happy Halloween 5: The Dead Of The Day

After the terrible attack of Kylo Ren, lots of medical aids vans travelled across the universe. They were orange and black, to celebrate the holy night. There was an atmosphere of terror and horror.

Norman, however, was fucking Bayonetta, and Coraline was watching!

"Oh yeh, fuck me my dear sweet CHILD!" crowed Bayonetta as she moaned due to a preteen penis entering her sordid depths of ruination.

But then there was a noise outside, the infernal cackling huehuetls and maracas. They ruined the air in a fowl mexican song, sound waves that disrupted the darkness of Halloween with unsacred rites of the departed. The unholy music was so excretionist that the Mayor's head exploded, and everyone became very sad.

"Who dares!?" said Jeanne, holding the corpse of her fallen comrade in her arms.

There was an evil laughter in the air and the hot air of spices and condiments filled the sky. Bits of ghost pepper entered people's noses and nostrils and caused them to rupture violently in showers of boiling blood. Many faces became melted until they were skulls... then they applied make up and became sugar skulls! They took guitars out of their blood-bile diarrhea anuses with fell swoops that dashed the air with brownie delight like the paintings of a brush, and began to add more to the hellish music. And they stepped on the pumpkins and sliced them up and put them in graveyard shrines!

With candles.

"We dare..." said an evil and mexican voice, like the crowing crown of Mictlantecuhtli.

Then, there appeared three boys. The first had a white shirt like the palid glistening of semen from a cut testicle oozing down, a black jacket like the decaying flesh of a corpse's vulva, brown trousers and shoes like defecation madness and brown hair like the mold on the mouth of the corpse of a horse killed by torrents of flames burning its rectum (basically like Leo in Las Leyendas). The second had a red shirt like the dawning sun over the mexican countryside upon hurricanes searing the earth with scowling winds and the stripping the flesh from the bodies of CHILDREn until the sky was painted in bright crimson hues like a bissected phallus. The third was a man who was a corpse and yet a man It was........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................Leo, Coco and Manolo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Haw haw haw it is the Dia de los muertos and thou shall all DIE!" said Leo evilly like a mexican accented flavoured by a multicultural touch.

"Yes, you will suffer indignities upon your corpses" moaned Coco demonically as he inserted his underage penis on his ugly abomination dog's ass. The canine leered evilly, its eyes falling from its sockets and producing a guttural sound akin to a dolphin being choked by a potato of evil.

"And then you will be worshipped and loved!" said Manolo, and his guitar strings cracked and there was a wah wah sound.

"You are disguting!" said Coraline righteously, pointing her nipples like arrows at them.

"Yes, how dare you turn this sacred holiday into a shitty pagan inspired nonses!?" cried Bayonetta hysterically, rubbing against a porcupine covered in faeces that punctured her uterus and bleed an ocean of red bile forth from her bowels.

Leo, Coco and Manolo got very MAD, and fumes expelled themselves from their cranial cavities through their auditory pannel eardrums. Then.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................they attacked!

Will our heroes defeat the intruders?

Or will they fall into temptation?

The nightmare becomes reality... and it will be continued.


End file.
